In the prior art heating container with temperature controlling function has a mechanical temperature controlling reed which is combined with a fuse. The fuse is installed at a fixed point of the container and is a constant temperature fuse. The liquid in the container will control the heating operation so as to retain the temperature in the container at a setting range.
However, the prior art design has the following disadvantages:
1. No level control function: when no liquid or low level is in the container, the reed switch can not determined these states, and thus it will be at a normal close state so that the heating process is retained and as a result, the container will be destroyed due to over heating.
2. When cruds are accumulated in the container, the reed switch and the constant temperature fuse will make fault determinations, and thus the liquid temperature in the container is lower or higher than the preset temperature range.
3. When the reed is fatigue or the joint is polluted, the temperature control of the container will lose of function.